The Way You Are
by demonnicfox
Summary: Holy Roman Empire mendengar perkataan Austria bahwa Veneziano sudah tidak tinggal di rumahnya. Pertemuan Germany kecil dengan seorang 'gadis' berpakaian maid hijau yang tengah menangis, berkata tengah menunggu temannya kembali. [head-canons - history based]


**Hetalia** _(c)_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **The Way You Are** _(c)_ **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki pirang dengan pakaian jubah hitamnya, berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu rumah. Holy Roman Empire, ingat betul bahwa dulu dia tinggal di rumah ini. Ukurannya pun masih tetap sama, dia yakini pasti Hungary masih tinggal di sana.

Awalnya ingin mengetuk, akan tetapi nampak kebetulan sekali empunya rumah membuka pintu, menampilkan figur dirinya yang merupakan seorang aristokrat berkacamata. Wajah tenangnya menampakkan sembraut terkejut, mendapati siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, dengan tubuh mungil.

"Kau… Holy Roman Empire?" Austria membuka mulutnya, memastikan tentang identitas, karena sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu. Holy Roman Empire mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menemui Italy," ucap Holy Roman Empire dengan terus terang, tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Dia datang ke sini, hanya ingin menepati janjinya; menemui pujaan hatinya itu. Austria bungkam, seolah penuh dengan kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan dengan _baritone_ -nya, tetapi tidak memungkinkan untuk mengatakannya.

Masih dengan wajahnya yang datar, Holy Roman Empire memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana Austria berekspresi sampai sejauh ini. "Apakah dia masih di sini?" tanyanya kemudian—mungkin saja dengan pertanyaan ini Austria dapat memberikannya sebuah jawaban dengan lebih mudah.

"Tidak." Austria menghela nafas, dan mendorong kacamatanya ke atas, mengembalikan posisi semulanya. "Italy sudah tidak tinggal di sini. Maafkan aku, Roman Empire." Sungguh, aristokrat itu merasa begitu tidak enak ketika dia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan.

Dia edarkan kembali tatapan ke bawah, ke arah Holy Roman Empire yang seharusnya berada di situ, tetapi serasa bahwa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, Holy Roman Empire sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Melainkan sudah melangkah menjauh, meninggalkannya.

Apakah seharusnya dia tidak berkata demikian?

* * *

Dia tidak menghilang, dia masih ada. Dia tidak menepati janjinya, dia tepati janjinya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak jumpai orang yang ingin dia temui itu.

Melangkah tanpa arah, raut wajah Holy Roman Empire nampak begitu merenung. _Aku harus mencarinya, tapi dimana?_ Baik dia pulang dengan kekalahan, maupun kemenangan, tidak akan dia ingkari janjinya. Bagaimana pun jadinya, dia tetap ingin menemui Italy, ' _gadis itu_ '.

Meskipun dia sudah tidak dapat disebut sebagai Holy Roman Empire lagi sekarang.

Semakin menjauh, dan semakin menjauh, sampai tubuh mungilnya kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

Germany kecil, melihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian _maid_ hijau, tengah menangis tidak jauh darinya. Terduduk di atas tanah berumput. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ tanyanya demikian dalam hatinya.

Penasaran, sekaligus merasa iba melihatnya, kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah mendekati anak itu. Menanyakan mengenai apa yang tengah dia tangisi, dan masih menangis anak itu menjawab, "Aku menunggu temanku. Dia bilang bahwa dia berjanji akan menemuiku begitu dia kembali. Tapi, sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung kembali."

Germany, mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tahu betul tentang kepedihan itu, pasti amat besar. Tidak hanya itu, pasti anak itu juga takut suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada temannya itu yang membuatnya tidak dapat kembali. Hendak menghiburnya, akan tetapi terhenti begitu suara teriakan memanggilnya.

"West!" Oh, itu Prussia.

"Di sini kau rupanya! Kau tahu? Kakakmu yang keren ini, Prussia, kewalahan mencarimu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kakak kerenmu ini mencemaskanmu? Ayo, sekarang kita pulang!" Prussia pun menarik tangan Germany menjauh. Tetapi, iris biru Germany masih menatap lekat anak itu. Dia masih menangis.

 **end.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** Bweeeh! Holy Roman Empire! XD tiba-tiba mogok nulis author note, dan nulis trivia pun demikian. Haah, intinya, lagi-lagi ini _based on head-canons_ , tapi ada _history based_ -nya kok :3

Rasanya terlalu gimana gitu kalo ngebiarinin canon bahwa Holy Roman Empire ilang begitu aja rasanya…gimana ya? Ada _something_ yang kurang gitu. _Sooo_ , _I made this one_! Semoga suka ya XD

 **RnR?**


End file.
